The Abandoned Mansion
by xKittyLunarx
Summary: Mary is new in town, she lives with her mum and she got given this ABANDONED, RIGGED and RUSTY house! Her nan always said they could have it. Except... Her Nan had hated her. What will happen in the house? Is it all as it seems? Or is there something more to it?


Author's Note: Hi, it's Jewel again. (Please check out my other story as well as Lunar's!)

kitty lunar: heya I will be proof reading jewel's story, please review! ty! (｡• ᵕ •｡)

* * *

Hi, It's Jess here... I've just moved house as my nan died a few weeks ago. She left me and my mother her HUGE abandoned, barren mansion by her will. She always said we could have it, I personally don't like it though. It gives me the chills and the cold shudder down my spine. My nan was quite a weird person... or rather mysterious. She didn't speak much, well to me anyways, but if she did, it would mostly be of her dead husband. She didn't like me very much, In fact, I think she despised me. The only time she bothered to talk to me was when she was telling me I did something wrong, and she doesn't shut up once she gets going. But at least I had the decency to shut up when asked, whenever I tried to speak to my mother when she was around, she would ALWAYS butt in!

She never gave me a chance to speak to my mother privately, a piece of me isn't really all that sad, but the other piece of me is sad, no matter how mean she was. Anyway, enough about my nan. About half an hour later, I went to find my bedroom, and It was so eery walking round on my own in the darkness in amongst the cobwebs. My bedroom was absolutely COVERED in cobwebs, yuck... I kept walking into one and I swat my own face as I mumble to myself, sometimes I swear they were endless! There was also dead spiders everywhere! I made a disgusted look and nearly gagged. I've always hated spiders, especially dead ones. They are just these really freaky things with eight legs!

The room smelt musty and also smelt of old, burned out candles. I tried turning on the light but it flickered and didn't come on. I roped around to see if I could see a flashlight anywhere, but much to my dismay, I couldn't. I guess it would just have to be darkness, I shivered thinking of the pitch black room, I hated the dark. I run out the room,shut the door and started painting heavily. "I'm off to explore the b-basement... I guess." I shuddered.

**_10 minutes later in the basement _**

I kept myself from screaming.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't talk.

I couldn't do anything.

I-I just can't believe it what laid my eyes before me.

There was a dead person.

There IS a dead person!

I couldn't say anything out of shock, so I just screamed inside my head.

I then try to screama againbut nothing comes out.

I can't... I think I'm going to retch; I gag and holds onto my stomach for some support.

_I'm__ feeling** woozy**..._ _and... dizzy..._

The next thing I knew, I was slumped down to the floor, darkness taking over me.

_30 minutes later..._

I groan in pain and slowly sit up. **"**Uhhhhhhh what happened?" I looked beside me and scoot away and backed up to a wall. I sighed, recalling the events that happened.

Oh yeah, there's a dead body, RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I try to keep composed and slowly stand up. I can't tell what or who this person is, did... my nan do this? I look back to the dead corpse that rested peacefully next to me. He looked like he's about 80 or maybe 90, did he die of old age or did he get murdered?... I rush back down the ladder and walked into the room me and my mother was in.

"Mom?" I croaked. Why is there no response? The room and house was so quiet, you could hear anything, no matter how far away you were, and the echo of the rooms and halls helped as well. "Mom?" I said, louder this time but alas, again no response. I have to go and find my mother. I clenched my fists. Where is she? She hasn't turned up anywhere.

I just have to find her but what if she just left me here? Forever? I don't know. but the Looks of things it's just me and this empty mansion. I shivered. I'm really scared...In matter of fact, I'm petrified! I can't find my mother or anyone here! ... if you don't include that nasty corpse up in the basement, I scrunched up my nose at the thought of that old man lying there helplessly. As I began to think about it, the smell up there was gut-renching too, can't believe I didn't notice it before. I was thinking to go outside but I then realised that this mansion located in the middle of nowhere. No one can hear you scream, like space, and that is how far away we are from civilization. "Mama? WHERE ARE YOU?" You can't of left me here alone. You've left me here? Forever? Why?? No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I'm trapped in a nightmare. A haunting nightmare. She's gone. I throw my back against a wall and slump down, clutching my knees near to my chest. My only family member. Gone. Forever.

I hit of realization hit me as I remembered something. Hang on, my mother said that this house is located on a graveyard. Does that explain the dead corpse upstairs? A pounding sense of pain starts to appear in my head, creating a headache. Maybe I should rest on this, I'm overthinking. As a tear slowly run down my cheek, I dozed off to sleep.

kitty lunar: oof ok that's enough editing for now I'll proof read the rest later o-o good job so far btw jewel! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

In the morning*

Morning. I've just seen ghosts. I know it sounds ridiculous but I DID see them. It's TRUE. No one believes me though. I hate it here. Ghosts haunt me. They always will, forever. I hate ghosts. I swear, on my life, that the ghosts rose out of the dirt." Mom? Are you here?"Still, yet again, no response. I'm lost, cold and hungry. I'm seeing if there's any food left in the kitchen.

Crashes through kitchen cupboards*

There's no food left. Oh yeah, as mom ate the last bit of food. Now I'm stuck with no food. Hmmmmm, I'm really thirsty. Let's see if the tap works.

Tries taps*

Oh thank god for that. They work. I've got water at least. They are rusty and old but they work. Hallelujah. I'm not going to die from dehydration. I need food. Ooh, I know, let's explore the garden.

In the garden*

Oh my god, this is like a wilderness. I have to try and find berries or other edible food. I need this food. It's vital. OMG! I have found YET ANOTHER DEAD BODY! Covered in spiders and other creepy crawlies! I have to go away. I can't survive otherwise. I need to find my mother. But what if she's d-d-d-dead? I can't cope without her. She's practically my lifeline. I need her. I think she is dead now. I can't live without her. She needed me. Let me go and find food. YASSSS! I've finally found berries. I try one, and feel very tired like my bones have been pulled really hard... _so woozy... _

Huh? What happened? I must of fainted because I don't feel so good. I feel sick and faint. I really do. I think these berries are poisonous. They've made my skin blotchy and red. My stomach is aching. I feel ill. It's mid afternoon now and now it's really foggy. I want to explore the cliffs but it's too risky. It's too foggy. But I want go. Okay I'm going to go. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm risking my life.

Later on the cliffs*

Noooo, I can't do this, I'm turning back. I'd rather be in a freezing cold house instead of falling over a cliff. S-s-s-so cold! My teeth are chattering. My lips are blue. I need to go to bed.

In the morning*

I'm going back out to the cliffs today. People think I'm crazy but there's nothing else to do. I'm feeling lonely and lost. But I'm alone, so I've got to adventure alone. It's one man (or in my case women) for himself. I guess I've got to find a source of food. Uhhh, I'm sooooo hungry. Are berries a good idea? No they aren't, I've been poisoned by one. OMG! My luck is on my side! I've just found a strawberry plant. Ahhhhhhh, the food of the gods. Yummy! It's sooo nice.

OMG! I've just heard a leaf russel. Is there anyone else here with me? I'm sooo scared. Help! What to do?! What to do?! Hmmmmm, I don't know where to go. Onto the cliffs or into the house? I've decided to go back to the house. It's safer there as the doors lock. Ummmmm, someone's watching me now. I'm running, I HAVE to MAKE it to the house.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, they are running after me. *locked the door.* *in the middle of panting* Omg! I've ONLY JUST made it. I wanna sleep but it's too eery, falling asleep by myself without mom. Oh, I'm really missing her. I'm going to bed.

In the morning*

Omg, I swear I keep seeing some one look at me through the trees of the wood. I must be imagining things. *slaps myself* STOP IT JESS! YOUR BEING **STUPID AGAIN! **You have to stop imagining things that aren't there.

You've been imagining faces. They aren't even there. All you do is get scared. I'm such a wimp. Seriously, _EVERYONE says I'm such a **WIMP! Let's go up to the cliffs. **_

Later, on the cliffs*

Ahhhhh. Nice and refreshing. The breeze is like a human gently brushing my face with a paintbrush. I'm just enjoying my stroll. Let's go on. Enjoy this breeze and scenery. No one but nature... I could just fall asle- WOAH! **_My foot was 1 centimetre AWAY FROM THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!_** I could of gone over the edge and could have died!

I risked my own life... for this. My life is more precious. Do you seriously think I would of risked my life to explore some lone, abandoned, jagged cliffs? I need to stay inside. 1. As there's creepy people outside. 2. As it's freezing cold. 3. As I swear I'm being followed. Ok, I have got to stop imagining things. I imagine faces and being followed. I don't know why, but I always imagine things that aren't even there.

Later at midnight*

About these ghosts... they've been chasing me, following me. I don't know why but they've seen to of picked me to follow. I feel really creeped out. Why am I always the one who gets picked? I swear I'm always the one that gets picked. I never get picked for anything good. Always bad things! I'm going to explore the lounge. Cobwebs, cobwebs, cobwebs AND YET MORE COBWEBS! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I swear on my life, they are endless. I always run into at least one. They are seriously endless.

I hate the cobwebs. The worst part is when they get into my hair. They NEVER seem to end. But, let's go to the master bedroom. I want to find out if my mum's things are still there.

After ransacking the bedroom*

I have only just found my mum's diary. She wrote it when she was about 6 or 7, I think. I decided to re-read it as she always shared it with me. She always shared it with me, but I guess it's mine now that she's gone. I still imagine that she's still here. But I mostly see her in my imagination as a pale figure, not really seeming to be there. I really miss her, but right now I'm focusing on my survival. I have no food, but at least I have water (for now anyways).

My mom. She appears in the mirror. Pale, almost see-through. Never seems to be there. I want her back really badly. But, all good things must come to an end. But I never, ever thought they'd mean my mom. But, life is short. So I need to find food and water. I hate being alone, it's so creepy.

An hour later*

Water. I need water. I need to drink water. And food. I need an adult with me. But I can't find mum, or any other people for that matter. I need mom. I'm sooo hungry.

**_I faint from exhaustion*_**

Huh?! What... what happened? Where am I? I... I don't remember being on the cliffs... I can't of been... I was in the kitchen. *Movement* HUH?! TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING! I swear I heard a twig snap. Or is someone near me? What? How is that possible I'm in a remote, barren ABANDONED old house and yet there is someone near me?? But-but this cant be true. I'm just going to sleep this off. Goodnight.

morning*

Soo. I saw them. The ghosts. They were following me again. I don't know if this is real, or if it's just a dream. I can't decide. I don't whats real and what's not. My mum said I could be a real softie at times. She's right. I'm just a wimp and I get freaked out by things that aren't even real. What the hell can I do? I can't stick up for my self. I am a darn wimp. I hate myself. I'm just a worry monster. I hate myself.

thoughts inside my head*

**GO KILL YOURSELF JESS! NO ONE LOVES YOU.**

back to reality*

Why am I beating myself up about this? I can't survive without no one else. Wait. What happened? Omg, I think _SOMEONE IS IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!! I think, I hope, it's just a creaky floorboard and no one is here. _

I-I just can't take this anymore!!!!!!!

I swear I'm going mental. But what if it's true? If there's someone in my house,with a gun, then I'm dead. I-I need my friend,but she's passed away. Hang on, my friend died as soon as my nan stepped into my room!! My Nan made my friend die. She had this weird thing were she would look into the persons eyes and they would immediately die.


End file.
